


After Cain

by The_Most_Obvious_Sherlockian



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel in the Bunker, Castiel's Grace, Dean Bears The Mark of Cain, Embarrassed Dean, M/M, the mark of cain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-17 23:06:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3547148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Most_Obvious_Sherlockian/pseuds/The_Most_Obvious_Sherlockian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas has news. Bad news. But no one really cares because we all know that they're secretly in love and should just hook up because that sexual tension is driving us all crazy.<br/>PS I'm beginning to notice a few patterns in my work so... sorry about that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Cain

Cas stood outside the door to Dean's beloved room in the bunker. He contemplated knocking. He had news about The Mark, he really should tell Dean, but after what the man had been through- he wasn't completely sure what would answer the door. Dean had killed Cain. It was incredible. Cain was probably the most advanced adversary Dean would ever face. When he got ahold of the First Blade, as Dean explained he had, Cain was more powerful than Lucifer or Micheal, possibly more so than the two combined. Whatever the case, Dean Winchester had beaten him. Cas was more proud than he had ever been of a human. Not to mention, Dean had saved a tenth of the population single-handedly. Cas smiled at this thought, but then he thought of what Dean could be going through in there. He sucked up all fear of what could be on the other side of the door, and knocked. After about thirty seconds of painful waiting, the door opened.

"Wha.. oh, hey, Cas, what's up," Dean's hair was pointing in every direction possible. His face and voice were practically dripping with exhaustion, although it was obvious he had just been sleeping. From what Cas could see, he was wearing nothing but an untied grey bathrobe. He was reminded of the time he had opened the door for Hanna wearing something similar. She had been embarrassed, was this the correct response? His face started to get hot despite his confusion on the matter.

"Oh, sorry," Dean tied his robe loosely.

"I, um, have information about The Mark."

"You do? That's great, Cas, that's the best news I've heard all day. Actually, what day is it?"

"Friday."

"Really, oh crap. Well I guess that's the only news I've heard all day. Or for several days. Did I really sleep that long?"

"You've come out only for greasy food and beer. Not the healthiest of diets, but I believe you're used to that."

Dean blinked, "I don't even remember coming out. Must've been half asleep. Anyway, what have you got."

Cas thought for a second. The news he has wasn't exactly good. Dean seemed to be in a pleasant mood now that the sleep was wearing off (which, of course, could be a bad thing) and Cas really didn't want to spoil it. The Winchesters got so few chances to be happy, and when they did, they were taken away. Which was exactly what Cas was about to by sharing that Cain had possessed the solution all along.

"Well... before I did, I just wanted to tell you how proud I am."

"Uh... thank's Cas, what for."

"I was very impressed that you were able to defeat Cain and remain human."

Dean did that quick-smile-and-nod he did when Cas said something that wasn't right.

"I just wanted you to know."

"Well thank you, I think you're actually the first person to say that to me- not the not human part, the-the proud part," this time everything was sincere. Dean really meant what he said to Cas. It made the angel extremely happy, but sad at the same time. Why was it that the best people were never appreciated?

"Dean I-" he was cut off by something that surprised him. The entire time he had known Dean, he had known him to flirt with woman, to go to strip clubs and pick up girls at sketchy bars. Never, not in a million years, would he have expected Dean to kiss him. It was something deep, yet held back. Something long awaited. When Dean pulled away, he avoided eye contact with Cas.

"I'm sorry."

"Why?" at this point, he had completely forgotten what he'd planned on telling Dean. 

"I shouldn't have done that. I should've... asked... or something."

"Well it was definitely a surprise," Dean's face fell, "not necessarily an unwelcome one."

"I'll just-" it was Cas who cut Dean off this time. The kiss was more passionate and lasted longer. Cas pushed Dean through the door and followed him in.

The bed was big enough for the both of them to comfortably lie side by side, but there wasn't much of that until they were finished... moving around, and even then there seemed to always be some overlap. They always wanted to be touching, to make sure the other was real. Both of them had been wanting this for so long and they finally had it. They finally had each other. Later, Dean even told Cas it had helped him (Mark wise). Cas said that the passion involved with sex could many ways similar to the passion involved with murder, and that he would be glad to engage in the former more often with the hunter. Dean just laughed and asked him to stop leaving for so long and to set up a home in the bunker.

"So, what was it you had to tell me?" Dean asked, looking down at the nearly sleeping angel with his head on the hunter's chest.

"Mmm?"

"About The Mark."

"Oh, later. For now I want to sleep."

"I'd be all for that except angels don't sleep."

"Well this one does now. Problem?"

"Yeah, come on Cas, we've got work to do."

"Aren't you tired?"

"I've slept for four days. Something as simple as.... well no, I'm not tired."

"Then go get me a beer."

"You don't drink beer."

"I do now."

Dean rubbed his eyes, "What are you human now?"

"No, just get me a beer or let me sleep."

Dean sighed. At least he could have a beer with Cas. He couldn't literally sleep with Cas. Although he could figuratively.... No, Cas probably wasn't into the idea at the moment.

"Fine, move." 

Cas rolled off of Dean and groaned. He really was tired. Dean pulled on a pair of jeans but didn't even bother with a shirt. He walked barefoot into the main room of the bunker, out of habit. Unfortunately, Sam was there. He desperately tried to remember if the couple had been loud enough to hear out in the main room. Sam was reading- again- and conveniently ignoring his existence. Maybe he didn't know Dean was there. Maybe he could get out without interrogation... he turned but-

"Have a good rest Dean?"

"What? Oh, yeah great. Feeling awesome."

"Good," he looked up from his book for the first time, "Oh! Whoa! Dean! Would it kill you to put a shirt on?"

"Sam, you're my brother, you've seen worse."

"And heard," he mumbled, Dean tried not to panic, he could mean any of the times Dean had been with women and kicked his younger brother out of a hotel room, "Not that I was to see more! Save it for Cas."

His heart rate quickened, no, Sam teased Dean about Cas all the time. It was possible Sam didn't know yet, if Dean just played it cool...

"Cas?"

"Dean I'm pretty sure the next town over heard you. I mean, unless you have someone else in there with a surprisingly gruff and um... male voice demand why you 'haven't been doing this the past six years' that you seem to like to call... what was it? Something about angels."

Dean was blushing harder than he ever had in his life, "Sorry," was all he could manage before he shot out of the room and into the kitchen. He collected two beers and walked quickly back to his room, trying to avoid any more contact with Sam. He shut the door with a little too much force, causing a very drowsy Cas to jump.

"I uh," he coughed, "got us some beer."

Cas smiled, but it faded quickly into worry, "What's wrong, Dean? Why are you red?"

No point in lying, "I ran into Sam on the way to the kitchen."

"And you were embarrassed because of your lack of clothing."

"What? No- Cas Sam... heard us."

His eyes got wide, "Oh."

"Yeah."

Cas reached his arm out, "Beer." Dean delivered. He even opened it for the tired (and still nude) angel. Cas took a swig and almost immediately spit it out.

"Whoa! Whoa!" Dean exclaimed with a laugh, trying to avoid the spray of beer and saliva, "Not your cup of tea?"

"That is awful. How do you..."

"It's an acquired taste."

"Why would you want to acquire that?"

Dean smiled fondly. It was the most beautiful thing Cas had ever seen. He had the wonderful, beautiful man he loved smiling fondly at him, and it made him realize how lucky he was. Dean Winchester, king of the one night stand, actually cared about Cas on some level, and that made him the happiest being alive.

"What?" Dean asked, a little embarrassed, it was so cute on him. Cas pulled his face close and kissed him.

"I love you," he breathed when they separated.

"I love you too, Cas. I have for a long time. I wish we could've decided on this before we were both dying."

"I'm not dying, Dean."

"You're fading, Cas. I see it. I can feel it- I can tell. I want you to be okay, I want you to steal another dick angel's grace, but I know you won't." Cas smiled sadly at Dean. He blinked tears out of his eyes.

"You're not dying either, Dean, you're changing."

"As good as dying to me."

"I just want everything to be okay," he hadn't realized he'd said it out loud.

"Me too Cas," Dean abandoned his beer and wrapped his arms around Cas, Cas did the same for Dean. They stayed that way for what seemed like an eternity, and they were okay with that.


End file.
